


Marry Me (Today and Everyday)

by atimeforflores



Series: Stilish Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt; cheesiest proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me (Today and Everyday)

Stiles had been planning this for days, weeks even, and this time he was determined to get it right.

He had started out with having the waiter at Olive Garden put the brand new engagement ring around Jordan’s straw and told him to order whatever he wanted. That ended with a suspicious look and a half drank Fruit Punch (Jordan decided to cut soda out of his diet). He watched in vain as his boyfriend nibbled at his salad while he was repeatedly accused of wanting to know about the latest felony case. (Okay, so he did, but he wouldn’t! Not like this!)

His second attempt was baking a cake with the gem sticking up just through the icing. How could he have predicted that Jordan had also cut that out from his diet? (Along with ice cream and cookies.)

The third time, he had bought a dozen balloons filled with helium and tied the ring to the end of the strings. He just about had a heart attack when the balloons floated out the window, that Jordan had left open because he was too hot. Thank God for the Argents and their cross-bow wielding nature. And their slightly perverse satisfaction in shooting down children’s dreams. (Eco-friendly his butt.)

When trial number four came up, Stiles felt like he was a dead man walking to the gallows. All of his courage had been stolen, and his creativity was waning. Stiles decided to buy half a dozen roses, and had the ring holding the stems together, covered by a red plastic sheet. He had handed the bouquet to Jordan and kissed him sweetly, before going to the couch and holding his head in his hands.

Exactly three minutes later Jordan had returned teary eyed, and with a gem on his left hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a year ago? Before i had my AO3 account so i'm just now uploading some of them.
> 
> I take pretty much any ship prompt; deputycuffmeanytime.tumblr.com  
> (i don't do smut, however.)


End file.
